You, be an OC
by MakaRishona
Summary: This is a reader-based story. That means there will be parts where the readers will pick what happens to the characters. Either that's coming from their own mind, or given different options. Please read and tell me if you want more, thanks. (Rated T because I don't know what will happen...)
1. Chapter 1

**_A_****__****s you may have guessed, this is a reader-active story, meaning there will be times where I will give different options and I will write based on what people choose. So, if I say choose A or B, and ore people choose A, then I will continue the scenario with choice A. There will also be times where I will ask what you want to happen, and I will pick my favorite suggestion.**

**__****Make sense? Great! Let's go!**

**Chapter one...►►**

**__****(P.S, this will be written in second-person, so I will pretty much be a narrator. ^.^)**

****You're strolling through the park, the sun is hidden behind the clouds, cloaking the sky in a blanket of blissful dark. You like this weather, it's calming. A sound blares from your pocket. A text. Who could this be from?

Person: Check phone

You whip out your pink phone. You wish you could get another one, a newer model, perhaps, but you know this will never happen. You flip it open. Kisshu. Oh great. This guy, again... Let's see what he wants. "Party. Tonight. Everyone's coming. Care to join? ~Kish" He finishes the text with his signature "~Kish". You are not quite sure why he does this, and you don't know how you feel about it. No time for this! You have just been invited to a party! What should you do...?

**__****(This is where you will pick!)**

_****_******A. Casually reply, saying you will be attending.**

******B. Decline. Make him work for you.**

**__****Please comment what you want down in the comments, and tell me if you would like to see more of this. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****So, the majority of you choose A, Sorry blue. Anyway, I would like to say something very important. I have recently found out that this story goes against the guidelines, so if this account gets deactivated, and you see another account with all of my stories and all that jizz, don't be alarmed. Unless this account is still active, then please pm me. That's all I wanted to say, so here we go.**

******Senerio A:**

You suppose it could not be that horrible to agree. After all, if you say no, this creep will just keep pestering you. Might as well save yourself the headache. You reply, agreeing to attend this "Party," which is most likely just another scheme of his to hit on you while you're away from people.

Oh well. You sort of like him, but are still undecided. Do you like him?

___**Mid-story choice:**_

******A. Yes, I like him as more than a friend**

******B. I only like him as a friend.**

******C. I don't have any feelings of any sort for him. (Friendship, love, hate, that shit.)**

******D. Continue to stay undecided.**

You will decipher you feeling later, right now you have to start getting ready. Even if it is a lame party, you can always look your best. You run to your room, which is mostly painted red. Red is your favorite color. Almost everything you have is red. Ironically, your hair is black. It would be red, but your parents are WAY to over protective to let you dye it.

You search the walk-in closet for an outfit suitable for this occasion. You finally decide on a basic one. This dress is also black. Of course, you did not buy it. Your cousin, Megan, bought it for you on your 15th birthday. This birthday only occurred a few weeks ago, so you have never worn this dress before. It looks a little to short for your liking, but it'll have to do.

You tie your hair into a bun for the time being. When down, it reaches the back of your knees. You can't be dealing with it and your attire at the same time. Besides, that would be suck a haste to get it caught in the zipper of your dress. You quickly change into your dress. Wait. Why are you getting ready now? You don't even know when the party is!

You dig out your cell phone from it's hiding place. You decide to ask your good friend, Ichigo. If all of the mews are going, she would certainly know the time. Plus, you don't want to risk getting into a long conversation with Kisshu.

"Do you know what time the party is?" You ask. Wait! You almost forgot to add your title to the end.

Person, re-type that text before sending.

You, though annoyed, agree. "Do you know what time the party is? ~ Sazuki"

Oh, so your name is Sazuki? _I guess we will call you by that, now. We can't be too rude._

You hit send, getting a reply in almost seconds. "7:30 ~Ichigo"

You glance at the clock. It's 6:45. You may want to consider getting ready. What? You don't even want to go? Too bad.

Sazuki: Finish getting ready.

You reluctantly obey. You continue to get ready. Putting on a bit of make up, and straightening your hair. Both of these tasks are completely unnecessary. You have an almost perfect complexion, and your hair is naturally as straight as a board. Oh well, it's just your time that you're wasting.

With all of that dilly-dallying behind us, it is now 7:00. You have a half hour. You decide in the few minutes remaining, you will put in some contacts. You really don't need them, your eyes are fine, but you buy the colored ones for special occasions. Like tonight. You go to your vanity. In one of the cubbies are an assortment of different colored contacts. Which will you choose?

You choose red. The red contacts instantly change you natural hazel eyes to a much more preferable color. You examine yourself. You look presentable. You run out the door, hoping to get away before your parents can see you. You quietly shut the front door behind you. You turn around to find...

**__****This is where you guys pick something fro your own crazy imagination. I will pick my favorite tomorrow and write along with it. Don't forget to make a choice about how Sazuki feels about Kisshu! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Only got one scenario, thanks for nothing. (Except for Blue.) Anyway, here is how we will play along...**

**__****Note: Slanted print means I, the narrator, is speaking.**

You quietly shut the front door behind you. You turn around to find a gun. "What the fuck?" You ask the narrator.

___"Just play along."_

"There is a gun pointed at my head! I just got this dress, I am not ruining it!"

___"I spent about 2.4 seconds deciding the color of that dress. Do you really think I plan on wasting that precious time?" _

"Good point..." You admit, defeated.

___"Now, can we please continue? I want to write this scenario."_

"Ugg, fine." You agree, a hint of NEGATIVE EMOTION _*Cough Cough*_

___"Good, Hamster"_

_Time to con_tinue the story, with me as your sexy host. **(Not really xD) **You seem irritated by my comment, but oh well. The world doesn't fucking revolve around you!

_**On with the story...**_

A bright shiny pistol is pointed at your head. Temple, to be exact. You get increasingly pissed.

**Sazuki: Quit being mad.**

You do not wish to abide by these commands, but you do, seeing as there is no other option.

You examine the metal object beside you. It seems there is no one holding it. It is just floating there. How original. A haunted gun. Wooo, so frightening. You continue to walk. It follows, tip never leaving your head. **(That sounded really wrong. xD :3 If you don't get it, just think about it for awhile.)** Being as there is no one to control it, you decide to proceed to your evening plans. You reach Cafe Mew Mew, assuming the party would be there. If it's not, someone there must have some information on the whereabouts of this get together.

You enter. There are common things set up. Food, drinks, that jizz. **( I don't go to party's, if you couldn't tell.) **Oddly enough, the main room is empty. Where could everyone have gone. You ponder over possibilities for few seconds before deciding to explore. You take a couple of steps forward.

_**BAM!**_You flinch. The grand cafe doors slam shut. Great. In your state of shock, you don't notice the pair of skinny arms that snake around your waste. Escaping your trance, you notice someone is whispering in your ear, their warm, moist breath tickling your neck, causing shivers to travel down your spine. It's not hard to guess who this, "Mystery Man," is. You already know. You hate yourself for enjoying his teasing as much as you do. Humans can only control themselves so much, even if only half can be called one.

You whip around, firmly placing your hands on the green-haired alien's chest, prepared to push him away. You are facing him, hands still on his chest. He is showing off his signature smirk. Your eyes lock for a moment. The reflection of his gorgeous amber eyes are shining in your own fake red ones. "Your eyes are lovely when they're fake," he began, his voice a hushed whisper next to your ear. "but they are even better when they are your own." He finished, pulling your bodies close. There is no air between them anymore. No room to breath, to think, to _feel. _You have no control, it worries you. You haven't even had time to decipher your own feeling towards the boy! How is it all happening so fast?

"You know that, right?" He asks. He keeps his left arm tightly around your waist, while his other is occupied, fingers interlocked with your own.

"K-kisshu, stop...We can't do this-" You begin, stumbling over your words. You are cut off shortly into your sentence.

"Why not? It's perfect. We're alone. No one's here." He pulls away, face inches from yours.

"I said stop!" You raise your voice, but make no attempt to escape his embrace.

"Then kiss me..."

**__****What will happen next...? I already know you guys are gonna say kiss, so please be more specific. What kind of kiss? What will happen leading up to it? After?**

**__****Thanks everyone! And also, I am sorry this chapter is late. I tried to do it last night but got home too late. *^^ **


End file.
